Maybe We Should Lock the Doors Next Time?
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Natsu and Gray are officially on their fourth year as a couple. But as the two return from a day at the beach, a certain Lyon decides to barge in on their alone time So... simply put, Gray is not amused, Natsu is very embarassed, and Lyon should probably be running for the hills... too bad Lyon doesn't have common sense.


**Anime: Fairy Tail (Obviously~)**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, a very pissed of Gray about half way through, aaaaaaand Natsu being uber cute... oh, and a little OOC, but I guess that's a part of the story... I guess? MOVING ON~! ;P**

**Summary: Natsu and Gray are officially on their fourth year as a couple. But as the two return from a day at the beach, a certain Lyon decides to barge in on their alone time~ So... simply put, Gray is _not_ amused, Natsu is _very_ embarassed, and Lyon should _probably _be running for the hills... too bad Lyon doesn't have common sense.**

**Pairing(s): GrayXNatsu. Side pairings hinted are Jerza, LoLu, GaLe. And finally, one sided LyonXNatsu.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did I wouldn't be making fanfictions now, would I?**

**Rating: M for... OBVIOUS reasons~**

* * *

"Oi! Natsu!" Gray called out, waving to his lover of four years.

Natsu ran up to his raven haired lover with a wide grin and his normal, excited personality, and linked his hand with Gray's. "I'm glad everyone's going to the beach. It's just too hot out… and that's saying something, coming from me!" Natsu groaned, earning a laugh from the ice mage himself.

"You're adorable." Gray commented, earning a blush from the pink haired salamander.

"A-Am not! Guys aren't cute…" Natsu mumbled, looking away shyly.

"How many times have we been through this? You're not like normal guys… you, are, cute." Gray kissed him on the nose, the forehead, and then the lips for each of those last three words. Natsu blushed, and looked away, but kept his hands linked with Gray's. As they arrived on the beach, they saw that the guild had already started causing all sorts of hell.

Loke was holding Lucy bridal style, and for some reason, Aquarius and Scorpio were sitting on the beach holding each other, Virgo was building a sand castle with Gemini, Aries, and Capricorn, while Taurus was admiring Lucy in her bikini… who was still being held by Loke. Erza was lying on her front, exposing her back to the sun as Jellal – with a serious blush on his cheeks – rubbed sunscreen on her bare back. Gajeel was arguing with Jet and Droy over Levy, who was sighing and enduring the argument before dragging Gajeel off on her own.

"Alright… let's go set up, alright?" Gray asked, kissing the salamander's temple gently. Natsu giggled, and followed Gray with a slight skip in his step.

About five minutes later, they were situated on the beach, and Gray was stripping down to his boxers, and putting sunscreen on his body – Natsu's orders, since last time a certain ice block got sun burned. Natsu put some sunscreen on his hands, and walked up to Gray.

"I'll get your back." Natsu offered, sensually rubbing the back of his partner. Natsu's mind wandered to other things, such as whether or not Gray remembered their four year anniversary. He didn't mind if he didn't remember it… but he would be happy if he remembered after all this time. Pushing that thought aside, he stood on his tippy toes and kissed Gray right behind the ear, and nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you Gray." Natsu whispered gently into his ears. Gray was – happily – shocked, only because Natsu was normally nervous to be romantic in public… believe it or not. Gray snapped out of his shock, and pulled Natsu into a loving hug.

"I love you too, my little lizard…" Gray whispered back, just as lovingly.

"Well, if it isn't the cute little lizard and the ice block." Natsu yelped, and looked at the source of the voice. Leon was right behind him, causing Natsu to flee behind Gray, using him as a shield – not that Gray had an issue with that. What Gray _did_ have an issue with is Lyon's constant flirting with _his_ boyfriend.

"Hey Lyon." Gray greeted calmly.

"Hey Gray. Hey _Natsu_." Lyon glanced at Natsu with a small glint in his eyes that Natsu noticed all too well, seeing as he was shivering behind Gray.

"I-I'm going to go swim now!" Natsu ran off to the ocean, and ran to join Lucy, Gajeel and Levy. Gray and Lyon exchanged glares, seeing as they both knew the other had a crush on Natsu… or so Lyon thought. It's more of Gray would risk everything he had to protect his lovable little lizard.

"He will be mine…" Lyon warned.

"Hmph, a little late for that don't you think?" Gray smirked, and ran to join Natsu in the water.

"Natsu Dragneel… trust me, I will be the first to claim you." Lyon stated as clueless as ever.

Even once everyone had left, Natsu and Gray remained back at the beach and enjoyed their time together. Gray floated on his back, and held onto Natsu protectively. The sun was just beginning to set, and Natsu decided to cuddle up to his lover for the fifteenth time that hour. Gray was enjoying the sight of his little salamander, dozing off in his arms as he kept the two of them afloat in the water. Gray slowly and carefully made his way back to the shore, seeing as Natsu was beginning to shiver at the dramatic change of day temperature to night temperature.

"Come on Natsu…" Gray helped Natsu to stand, seeing as he was beginning to become drowsy and doze off, even while standing.

"Gray… when we get home, can I have a massage?" Natsu asked, looking at his hands. He wasn't used to asking for a request, but Gray was happy he asked. That meant he could do something for the pinkette.

"Of course Natsu… anything for you." Gray explained.

"Thank you!" Natsu grinned, helping Gray pick up all of their stuff: the umbrella (check), the towels (check), the basket that held their – now eaten – food (check), sunscreen (check), and sun glasses (check).

At long last, the two strolled back home slowly as they enjoyed their silent company, neither saying a word… they didn't need to. Natsu being held close to Gray with an arm over his shoulder said it all.

As they walked up to their home, Natsu held the basket as Gray unlocked the door. "Do you want to take a bath before I give you that massage?"

"Hm… as long as you're in there with me." Natsu told him with the innocent smile that caused Gray to fall head-over-heels with.

"I think that's a possibility." Gray grinned, opening the door to their shared apartment. Natsu placed all their stuff down, and walked into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Gray head straight upstairs, and head to start up a nice warm bath for his lover and himself... but mostly for his lover.

"Bubbles?" Gray called down.

"Yes!" Natsu called back with ten times the enthusiasm. Gray chuckled, and pulled out the bubble soap and poured some into the tub. The gentle scent of vanilla reached his nose, and he opened a window, knowing that Natsu's nose was extremely sensitive to scents. Gray nodded to himself, before heading down to the kitchen where Natsu was pouring the tea into a pair of cups for when they take a bath.

Gray stood there, admiring the boy in front of him.

His hair looked softer, and Gray can speak from experience that it _was_ softer, than Sakura Petals.

His eyes always seemed to captivate him, seeing as they can be serious and powerful one second, than gentle and calm the next.

Natsu's body may seem muscular and strong, but when Gray had him pinned beneath him, turning him into a writhing puddle, he was just so small and innocent… _nothing_ like what he seemed like on the battle field.

Gray's favorite part about Natsu, though, was his personality. He was such a destructive, loud, annoying blockhead who seemed to destroy everything in his sight. However, alone with Gray he let out his insecurities, he let his sentimental side loose, and he just turned from – metaphorically speaking – a dragon into a small, innocent little child on the inside… a small child that Gray had been in love with, LONG before Lucy started flirting with him.

Gray smirked at the thought of Lucy. Lucy had given up on Natsu, knowing he was too naive and innocent to see her subtle hints and such. However, Gray knew that about Natsu and – being the observant guy he was – asked Natsu out, knowing the flame brain had a crush on him. Gray just knew Natsu well enough… of course it took him a few days to build up the courage to ask him out, but that's just a minor detail now.

Gray snapped out of his thought as he saw Natsu turn around, and look up at him. "Hey!" Natsu grinned, causing Gray's heart to melt. "Let's head on up, okay?" Gray nodded, following the fire mage up to the bathtub. Gray smiled as the tub had now become the perfect amount, so he turned off the faucet, and stripped off all his clothes in no time… he _did_ have experience in that subject.

Natsu blushed, and slowly stripped his own clothes as Gray stepped into the large tub. Once Natsu got the rest of his clothes off, he began slipping off his scarf, and folded it onto the counter top. He turned around, and blushed so hard that it would have made Erza's hair look like pink. Gray was leaned over the edge of the tub, gazing at his body with a gentle smirk.

"D-Don't look!" Natsu squeaked.

"We've done things far more revealing Natsu… why are you all of a sudden nervous?" Gray asked.

"…" Natsu mumbled something as soon as he slipped into the tub, right into Gray's arms.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Gray told his embarrassed little lover.

"I said… it doesn't matter… you always make me feel embarrassed because I love you… squinty eyes." Gray laughed at the name, his chest quaking underneath Natsu. Gray quickly kissed Natsu on his pouting lips, still chuckling.

"I love you too ash-for-brains." Natsu giggled, and the two sat in comfortable silence. Natsu was playing with Gray's dark strands of hair, while Gray ran his thumb over Natsu's scar, causing Natsu to shiver in his arms due to the sensitivity. Once the bubbles had disappeared and the water began to chill, Gray decided it was time to head into their bedroom.

Gray picked Natsu up as gently as possible, and sat him on the rim of the bathtub, before grabbing one of their many fluffy, giant white towels. He wrapped Natsu up into the towel, and kissed his nose gently before wrapping the second towel around his own waist. Natsu was about to stand up before Gray picked him up princess style, thoroughly destroying that plan.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered as he threw off the covers and placed his lover on the bed gently.

"Gray…" Natsu echoed back, using the same amount of love and affection in his own tone. Gray smiled down at him, and gently flipped him onto his stomach. "Wha-"

"You wanted a massage, right?" Gray asked with an amused tone.

"O-Oh… r-right…" Natsu blushed, and crossed his arms in front of his head and using them as a make-shift pillow. Gray grabbed some massaging oil from the bathroom, and returned to find Natsu in an incredibly vulnerable state, back up with his entire body exposed as he began to slowly doze off without noticing it.

Gray smiled gently, and tried to ignore the growing heat down south, successfully doing so as he opened the massaging oil. Gray put some on his hands, and gently – yet firmly – began to work out some small knots in the smaller boy.

"Mh… Gray… feels so good…" Natsu whispered gently, shivering as Gray massaged his sides.

"Oh, I've heard _that_ before." Gray teased, earning a pillow to his face. Gray laughed, and nuzzled his nose into Natsu's neck. Natsu giggled, and Gray continued to work his lover's muscles into relaxation.

Gray smirked as an idea hit him. He slowly trailed his hands down; innocent at first, but Gray then started massaging Natsu's hips. "G-Gray?" Natsu asked timidly.

"Shh, I just want to make you feel good." Gray whispered into his ear, before he started groping his little lizard's firm ass.

"G-GRAY!" Natsu squeaked, before a moan was ripped out of his throat.

"Don't hold it in love…" Gray told him, massaging his butt gently, before he flipped Natsu onto his back. Natsu looked up at him; his gentle personality was beginning to show, as it normally did during anything he did alone with Gray. Gray pulled Natsu into his lap, and kissed him passionately.

Natsu moaned, and returned the kiss with just as much fire in it. Gray's tongue ran across Natsu's lower lip, asking for entrance that Natsu happily gave him. Their tongues fought for dominance, in which gray had won. Natsu didn't mind though, in fact, he prefers being dominated, rather than being the one dominating.

They'd tried it once, but Natsu didn't like it. He said, and I quote, "There's just something off about being on top… if I'm ever going to be on top again, I'll be riding Gray." Needless to say, gray had no arguments against that.

Gray ran a hand up his lover's chest, while the other wrapped around his waist gently. He started pinching one hardened bud, causing Natsu to throw his head back in pleasure. "GRAY!" Natsu whimpered. Gray smirked, and attacked the other with his mouth.

After Gray deemed that Natsu had been teased in that one area enough, Gray lied down on his back.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered, moving up to Natsu's ear. "I love you Natsu… happy four year anniversary." Gray whispered.

Natsu's eyes widened. '_He did remember!_' Natsu kissed Gray passionately, only for Gray to pull away. "Wha-"

"I have a better idea…" Gray reached over to the bedside table, and grabbed the unscented lube from the drawer. Natsu blushed five different shades of red. "Oh, trust me… you'll be wanting to save that blush…" Natsu looked at him, confused before Gray held the lube out to Natsu.

"G-GRAY!" Natsu exclaimed, trying to keep his blush from increasing.

"Come on Natsu… just once… it'll make me happy…" Natsu bit his lower lip before opening the cap. He spread the lubrication on three of his fingers and looked back at Gray. Gray smiled at him, and Natsu knew he wouldn't change his mind.

Natsu reached his shaking hand behind him, and timidly started to penetrate his tight hole. Natsu whimpered, getting used to the new feeling. It was one thing for Gray to prepare him; it was a whole new thing for Natsu himself to do it. Natsu was so caught up in his mission to please Gray, and Gray was so far gone that neither heard the downstairs door slam closed.

Gray watched with pure admiration at the beauty on top of him. '_I've got to be the luckiest man alive…_' Gray thought as Natsu added his second finger. Gray was forced to bite his lower lip to refrain from ripping Natsu's hands out and doing it himself. Not that he didn't enjoy the sight… however Gray enjoyed seeing Natsu being a writhing mess underneath him, _because _of him.

"G-Gray…" Natsu whimpered, breaking said raven haired male out of his thoughts. Gray's eyes widened at the sight of Natsu with all three fingers in his ass.

"Hey Gray, have you seen Nat-su…" The couple froze all sexual movements, and they looked over at the door. Lyon Vastia stood in the doorway to their bedroom, his nose emitting a small trickle of blood as he stared wide eyed at Natsu, three fingers preparing _himself_.

Natsu squeaked, pulling his fingers out of his ass as Gray growled possessively. Gray instantly threw the blanket on top of his salamander, wrapping him up and hiding everything but Natsu's head from Lyon's view.

"What-he-how… holy shit…" Lyon quickly wiped away the blood trickling from his nose. "So… I'm guessing you're not willing to share?" Lyon asked with a smirk.

Natsu hid behind Gray, who was now shaking in rage. "Like hell I will…"

"Come on Gray… there's enough of him to go around. You saw what he was doing just now!" Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's shivering, embarrassed form as Lyon spoke. "Wouldn't it be even better to see his ass eating up two co-"

"SHUT UP!" Gray snapped, shocking Lyon. "He's mine! I'm never going to share someone as wonderful, kind, strong, and beautiful as Natsu! Especially with the likes of you!" Natsu looked up at Gray with admiration and love, who was now sending death glares to his rival.

"But… did you _not_ see him just a minute ago?! He's a who-" Gray pinned Lyon onto the wall with his Ice Make powers. Gray gently placed Natsu on the bed, kissing him on the temple and slipped on a pair of boxers.

"I'll be back in a while… I need to take care of a little… _pest_…" Gray warned, placing a few more blankets on top of a shivering Natsu.

"O-Okay…" Natsu whimpered, clutching the blankets tighter as he watched Gray leave the house with Lyon dragged behind him, tied up and bound.

Natsu clenched his eyes tightly. He couldn't believe Lyon just walked in on them, about to… well… about to have sex! Natsu covered his head as the shame washed over him. After about five minutes of being ashamed, he came up with an idea.

It felt like eternity before Gray rushed through the front door, locking all the windows, and all entrances. He slammed open the door, causing Natsu to jump out of his skin. Gray ran up to the bed, and took all the blankets off Natsu, including the one he was securely wrapped in. Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu protectively, and possessively.

"Gray… I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life." Natsu whimpered, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck tightly. He blushed as he felt something trickle down his thigh.

"I swear to god, it took everything I had to not kill him on the spot… and _at all_." Natsu blushed, and Gray held Natsu in his arms tightly.

"Gray…" Natsu whispered, gently slipping his hand under the waistband of his lover's boxers.

"N-Natsu?" Gray breathed out, seeing as Natsu was now beginning to fumble with his now-slack penis.

"Shh… just let me take care of _you_ Gray-_kun_." Natsu whispered, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Natsu slipped off Gray's boxers, and his semi-hard length was once again revealed to the pinkette.

"N-Nat-SU!" Gray moaned loudly as Natsu took his semi-erection into his mouth, successfully bringing him up to full speed.

"Mm…" Natsu hummed, causing Gray to throw his head back in ecstasy.

"N-NAT-SU!" Said male released his hardened length with a loud _pop_, before he looked up at Gray.

"Just relax…" Natsu warned, using his hand to guide the hardened length towards his anal hole. Natsu forced himself down, wincing in pain as he reached half-way down the hard shaft.

"N-Natsu! Don't hurt yourself!" Gray warned, grabbing his hips.

"Gray…" Natsu whimpered. "…I want you… I _need_ you… _please_…" Natsu begged, wiggling down a bit further on the hard length impaling the inside of his ass.

Gray growled at the thought of Natsu riding him. "Fuck… you win…" Gray gently started sliding Natsu down once again, until he was fully sheathed in Natsu's tight, scorching hot velvety insides.

Natsu didn't need much time to adjust, seeing as he'd prepared himself _plenty_ while Gray was gone. Natsu lifted his ass into the air, before dropping down once again, causing Gray to moan loudly, pulling Natsu down for a hard, loving kiss.

"Gray… please promise me something…" Natsu whispered, freezing his movements.

"Anything… name it…" Gray grunted, silently begging Natsu to continue.

"Please… don't _ever_ leave me…" Natsu asked, looking dead into Gray's Onyx eyes, tears forming in the younger's eyes. Gray quickly kissed those tears away, and flipped them over so that Gray was on top, with Natsu's back flush with his chest.

"There's nothing in this world that will tear us apart…" Gray gripped Natsu's hips, and started rapidly thrusting into the pinkette underneath him.

Natsu felt a scream being ripped out of his throat as Gray struck his prostate, dead-on with an extra powerful thrust. Natsu clawed at the sheets underneath him, burying his face into them as he was overcome with immense pleasure.

Natsu could only force out screams, moans, and whimpers as his end came closer.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered into his ears. "Scream my name as you finish…" He muttered out.

'_How is he able to talk?!_' Natsu thought weakly. Natsu looked back at Gray through his tears of overwhelming pleasure.

Gray kissed Natsu, before he felt Natsu's insides beginning to clench around his rock hard length. "Gr-Gray…" Natsu whimpered, before he arched his back, screaming his name.

"GRAY!" Gray winced as Natsu clenched impossibly tighter around his dick, causing nothing less than his own release.

"Natsu!" Gray grunted, holding only Natsu tightly and vice-versa as he emptied himself in his pinkette, coating his insides white and claiming him as property of Gray Fullbuster.

"Nya-AH! NYAAAA!" Natsu mewled as his orgasm shook his body, causing him to twitch underneath the ice mage. Once Gray was finished, he fell on top of _his_ salamander.

The two of them lied on the bed, thoroughly spent with Gray lying on top of Natsu. Natsu didn't mind though, the pressure gave him a sense of security and made him feel safe. Natsu felt Gray roll off of him, and reached into his pillow. "Natsu…" Said male opened his eyes, and saw that Gray was sitting next to him, holding something behind his back.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, sitting up.

"Natsu… we've known each other for so long, since we were just children. Four years ago, I asked you out in this same house, and… god… Natsu, you make me happier than anything in the world. It pains me to think that one day, we might be apart… and it angers me at the thought of Lyon of all people seeing you how he did earlier. However, that's not important… what_ is_ important is how bright your smile is, how cute you are, and I can't even fathom how lucky I am to be your boyfriend… but that's not enough for me… Natsu Dragneel… please, from the bottom of my heart… will you marry me?" Gray asked, pulling out a beautiful gold engagement ring with a ruby as the jewel.

"Gray… I…" Natsu was speechless, and Gray was beginning to think that he'd done something wrong, until Natsu tackled him in a hug, kissing him on the lips. "Yes… yes, yes, a million times yes…" Natsu whispered happily.

"Natsu…" Gray slipped the ring on Natsu's left ring finger, and kissed the pinkette with as much passion as he could put into a single kiss.

Natsu did the same, except much more gently. Natsu was really getting into the kiss, when his eyes widened. "G-Gra-GRAY!" Natsu exclaimed, causing Gray to release his lover.

"What? Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Gray asked his _fiancé_. God, he would never get tired of that, Gray mentally smirked.

"N-No… I just… c-can I just go take a shower before we… um, go to bed?" Natsu asked, feeling Gray's cum trickle down his thigh.

Gray smirked, and leaned in for another kiss. "Oh Natsu… you're not going to bed _any_ time soon." Natsu gulped as Gray lifted him up, and placed him on the bed for Round Two.

'_This is going to be a long night…_' Natsu thought happily.

* * *

A/N: So, this was began yesterday around 9, and finished today at 3… sooooooooo, sorry if there are Type-os… I had to hurry and finish since today at 5 I'm spending the 4th of July with my friends, and I need to take a shower around 3:30 (now, actually) and start getting prepared… so I'll fix up the type-os~

Happy 4th to everyone~! Chu~!

A/N 2: This has officially been beta'd... by myself, I guess? Correction, it has been revised~ Haha~


End file.
